


Gateworld 2013 Shipday Ten Drabbles Challenge

by fems



Series: Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100 words, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, GateWorld Prompt, Romance, Ship Day 2013, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ten days leading up to Ship Day 2013 hlndncr gave one prompt a day and challenged us to write a 100-word drabble about it. These are my attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, any mistakes are my own. I always appreciate feedback or just a comment about why you (don't) like it.

 

  
**Drabble Prompt #1** **  
****Have a Little Faith**

It had been five years since his first invitation and they were finally at his cabin.

They both knew it was time to talk.

The wooden deck creaked when Jack came to stand next to her.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We give it a go."

Sam's eyes widened when he put a small box on the balustrade. "Jack?"

"Just want you to know it's on the table."

"But we'll be in different states and don't even know if–"

"I know."

"How?"

His smile was warm and loving as he slipped his hand in hers. "Have a little faith, Carter."


	2. Busted

  
**Drabble Prompt #2** **  
** **Busted**   


They'd gotten married relatively soon in their relationship and kept it mostly to themselves because they were private people and didn't want any rumors about their previous working relationship. However, that also meant they had to behave professionally while on duty the few times Jack visited the SGC…

"Jack!"

He smirked and pulled her into his arms despite her protest. "C'mere."

Dropping her gear, Sam kissed him back. "Missed you."

The door to the locker room opened and Mitchell yelped a surprised, "Sam… General O'Neill!"

Jack had been nuzzling her hair and froze, Sam burst out in giggles. "Oops, busted."


	3. To Oz

  
**Drabble Prompt #3** **  
** **To Oz**   


Jack waited until Mitchell ran off in shock before turning to his lovely wife. "No giggling, Carter."

Sam's face was turned into his neck and her reply was muffled. "Sorry… I told you this was a bad idea."

"What, because of Mitchell? Pshaw!" He shrugged it off and released her. "You were going to have to tell him eventually."

She smiled and finished gearing up. "I guess so. When I get back I'll spend the weekend in DC with you."

Grinning at the prospect, Jack pulled her in a for a quick kiss. "Okay, off to Oz you go, Dorothy!"


	4. It's Complicated

  
**Drabble Prompt #4** **  
** **It's Complicated**   


It had taken Cam a full week to muster up enough courage to corner Sam after catching her and General O'Neill red-handed. "Hey Sam, got a minute?"

"Sure."

He waited until she gave him her full attention. "So, um, I was wondering about something."

"What is it, Cam?"

"Last week when General O'Neill was here… and you two… you know, in the gear-up room," he stammered nervously. "I mean, I'd heard rumors but I didn't think you would… Not that I'm saying you are! But… I guess it's complicated, eh?"

Instead of upset, Sam seemed amused. "We're married, Cam."

"Oh."


	5. Seeking Solace

  
**Drabble Prompt #5** **  
** **Seeking Solace**   


The phone call had come while Jack was in the middle of a meeting. It took him over four hours to get to the SGC. By the time he arrived Sam was in recovery, all pale with a bulky bandage under her infirmary outfit and hooked up to an IV.

Jack's hands were shaking when he took her hand in his but he took comfort in Lam's reassurance that his wife would be fine. "God, Sam, you really scared me."

After a moment her fingers curled around his and her eyes opened. "Sorry Jack," she whispered in a hoarse tone.


	6. A Moment in Time

  
**Drabble Prompt #6** **  
** **A Moment in Time**   


The briefing with Hayes about the alternate reality Sam had visited recently was the perfect excuse to spend some time with her husband. Jack had been surprised by her visit but eagerly left his dinner preparations to reacquaint himself with her in the bedroom.

Now, both of them were spent and curled up in bed together.

Jack was the first to break the silence. "So, where was I?"

"You?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're always together in those alternate realities."

"I got a glimpse of a time where everything was wrong," Sam said softly. "I guess I didn't want to know."


	7. Triumph

  
**Drabble Prompt #7** **  
** **Triumph**   


It had been a long week but Carter had finally been able to join him at their place in DC and Jack had made a celebratory dinner. He raised his glass in a toast and smiled at his wife. "To ridding the universe of the Ori."

"Hear, hear," Sam said, clinking his glass with hers.

"And no more major bad guys in our galaxy," he added, before they both took a sip.

She looked at him pensively. "Maybe now it's time for me to finally move on from SG-1."

Jack reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe… we'll see."


	8. Irregular Orbit

  
**Drabble Prompt #8** **  
** **Irregular Orbit**   


The alien meteor shower was incredible and to Sam it was a definite perk of being stationed in a different galaxy.

Jack pulled her tighter to his chest. "I've run out of wishes to make."

"If our calculations are correct you have all night to come up with more," she said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that."

"The comet's irregular orbit due to gravitational perturbations means it'll be another five hundred years before it'll be back to leave more meteoroids–"

He kissed her neck before pulling her down on the blanket. "I love it when you talk dirty."


	9. Never Again

  
**Drabble Prompt #9** **  
** **Never Again**   


Jack cast a glance at his wife who was sitting next to him with her eyes closed, enjoying the sunny weather. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you given your next assignment any thought?"

She frowned and turned to him before opening her eyes. "I thought you said-"

"Well, yes, but the JCS  _do_  want an answer next week. So, command of off-world base?"

"Never again," she said sharply. "I could hardly leave Atlantis to see you the entire year."

Jack smiled at her. "Spaceship? Four months in space followed by a month on Earth."

"A whole month with you… I like it."


	10. Obsession

  
**Drabble Prompt #10** **  
****Obsession**  


Sam's first tour had gone well and Jack had decided her leave should start at the cabin. They had arrived yesterday and today's purpose was to relax, maybe get some fishing in and enjoy the summer.

Jack plopped down on the grass at her side, putting two cold beers next to her discarded bikini top. His gaze was drawn to her bare back and soon his cool fingers followed, tracing patterns on her warm skin.

"Jack…"

"What?"

She looked over her shoulder at his innocent tone. "You're obsessed."

"Am not," he said petulantly. "Just counting all of your new freckles."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to join us over on GateWorld for Ship Day (July 28th)!


End file.
